


I’ll Hold You Through The Rain

by DonutDream (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, enfant, lovechild
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DonutDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan n'a généralement pas peur de la pluie la nuit. Mais ce soir était différent.<br/>Alors il fit comme tout enfant sensé âgé de six ans. Il sortit de son lit et courut jusqu'à la chambre de ses parents.</p><p>Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas ! C'est une traduction de  <a href="http://imaginelarry.tumblr.com/post/36230597718/ill-hold-you-through-the-rain">I’ll Hold You Through The Rain de Imaginelarry</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll Hold You Through The Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I’ll Hold You Through The Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/29106) by Imaginelarry. 



Il faisait nuit, et il pleuvait. De bruyant coups de tonnerre retentissaient les uns après les autres, les éclairs striant le ciel et la pluie frappant les fenêtres. La maison était sombre et silencieuse, comme tous les occupants actuellement endormis. Tous les occupants à l’exception d’un; un petit garçon aux cheveux bouclés du nom de Logan.

Logan n’était généralement pas effrayé par la pluie la nuit – c’était déjà arrivé avant, et depuis il aimait se penser mature de six ans, d’habitude il s’endort avant même que la pluie ne commence. Mais ce soir était différent. Ce soir, les arbres raclaient contre sa fenêtre et la foudre était plus forte que jamais.

Donc maintenant il avait peur.

A ce moment là, Logan fit ce que tout enfant sensé, âgé de six ans aurait fait : il sortit de son lit et détala dans le couloir jusqu’à la chambre de ses parents. Sa chambre était juste à droite de la leurs avant, mais vu qu’il avait six ans, il avait voulu être plus indépendant, donc ils l’avaient déménagé au bout du couloir. Pour la première fois, le couloir semblait s’étirer sans fin, lui donnant l’impression qu’il ne pourrait jamais atteindre la sécurité de leur chambre.

Enfin ses petits pieds l’avaient emmené jusqu’à leurs porte fissurée. Il agrippa la poigné et jeta un coup d’œil à l’intérieur. Tout deux étaient profondément endormis, une tignasse de cheveux bouclés sortait près de soyeuses mèches brunes. Logan envisagea retourner à sa chambre, ne voulant pas réveiller ses papas, mais un bruyant coup de tonnerre résonna suivit d’éclairs particulièrement lumineux, et le choix était fait. Il sursauta et cria, ouvrant la porte et courant jusqu’au lit, puis sauta dedans alors qu’un gémissement franchissait ses lèvres.

« Papa ! » s’écria Logan, s’insinuant entre ses parents. Ils s’écartèrent, se réveillant et abaissant le regard vers le garçon qui avait actuellement la tête sous la couverture. « Papa, j’ai peur, » fit-il de sa voix étouffée.

Harry se redressa, se frottant un œil, jetant un coup d’œil à son mari Louis, qui se réveillait somnolant aussi. Louis le regarda à son tour avant d’abaisser le regard et de placer une main sur ce qu’il présumait être l’épaule de Logan. « Logan, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? » dit-il doucement.

« Tonnerre, » murmura le petit garçon, à peine audible. Les deux époux échangèrent un regard avant qu’Harry abaisse les couvertures et que Louis allume la lampe de chevet.

« Logan, » dit Harry calmement. Il sortit le petit garçon de sous la couverture et l’enlaça. « Il n’y a pas besoin d’avoir peur, Papa et moi sommes là pour toi. »

« Les arbres essayent de rentrer par ma fenêtre Papa, » gémit Logan. « Ça me fait peur. »

« Eh bien, tu n’as plus besoin d’avoir peur maintenant chéri, » dit Louis,  enveloppant son mari et son enfant de ses bras. « Papa et moi on te protégera. »

Soudainement la foudre frappa et la lampe de chevet s’éteignit. Logan cria et se cacha de nouveau sous la couverture, à l’abri Harry pressé sur son coté. Louis soupira. « La lumière s’est éteinte, »  marmonna-il. « Je vais chercher les lampes de poches, je suppose. »

Harry entendit Louis fouiller la pièce et plissa des yeux quand la lumière de la lampe l’aveugla. « Et voilà ! » dit Harry. « Regarde, Papa nous a ramené des lampes de poches ! »

« Evidemment, » s’exclama Louis. Il remonta dans le lit et en tendit une à Harry et l’autre à son fils, qui avait réapparu de sous les couvertures. « Tu veux qu’on fasse un petit jeu ? »

Logan prit la lampe de poche et la pointa au plafond. « Quel genre de jeu ? »

« C’est un que ton papa à inventé, » dit Louis, levant les yeux vers Harry. « Il s’appelle "Nomme Cette Forme". » Harry sourit.

« Comment on fait ? »

« Eh bien, » dit Harry, continuant, « On va sous les couvertures et on allume nos lampes. Et Papa et moi faisons des ombres et tu dois les deviner ! »

« C’est très amusant, » ajouta Louis, son cœur se réchauffant au sourire qui se propagea à travers le visage de celui de six ans. « Tu veux essayer ? »

Logan hocha de la tête avec enthousiasme, puis s’enterra rapidement sous les couvertures, s’exclamant, « Allez papas ! »

Harry ria et regarda Louis, ses yeux étincelant d’amour. Louis le regarda à son tour avec un sourire plein de sens. « On y va amour ? »

« On y va, » dit Harry, et tout les deux s’enfouirent sous les couvertures avec leur magnifique garçon, riant et fabriquant des formes jusqu’aux petites heures du matin.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai trouvé cette petite histoire tellement mignonne que je me suis empressée de la traduire !  
> J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié autant que moi !
> 
> \- DD


End file.
